Doki
by hucaihucai0530
Summary: 搬运工


夏娃和薇拉大概是一年前住进了小镇，她们大概是对苦命的同性鸳鸯，镇上的人接受她们的原因大抵还是因为她们的女儿，那个叫珍的小女孩聪明伶俐又懂得讨人欢心，连教堂古板的神父都常常忍不住对她和颜悦色起来。

但在这个四月，噩梦通过蛛丝马迹找到了她们。

珍在学校组织的体检中被检查出了白血病。

夏娃已经两天都没睡着觉了，她几乎翻遍了全部网上的资料，但那些文字没有办法变成一把利刃帮她驱逐珍身体里的病毒，更何况她现在需要的不是这些东西。

—她缺的是钱。

加入证人保护计划之后她几乎断绝了所有能快速来钱的方式—在那之前，她有无数种方式在一分钟之内赚几万甚至几千万美金，但现在—现在什么都没有。

她知道保护她的这个组织的真实面目—预算赤字、人员冗余，他们不可能帮她渡过这个难关。

可咒骂FBI是无用功，智商超过160的前黑客小姐比任何人都清楚，可她不能重操旧业—否则薇拉会离她远去，珍最后的保护也会荡然无存。

她焦躁的靠向椅背，这时候她才发现薇拉在门口站着，她看着她，但什么也说不出来。

"需要多少钱。"

薇拉是个不会以任何形式客套的家伙，她永远一针见血正中红心，但夏娃不觉得告诉薇拉有什么用处。

"我会解决。"夏娃耸了耸肩，但她自己都能确定这是个谎言。

"怎么解决，"薇拉的声音带了一点讥诮—可能就是这个原因让她在工作中被排挤到参加证人保护计划的人员中来，"他们每年给你的钱都不够珍一次化疗。"

薇拉说的是对的—可这正是夏娃不想听到的。

"你有办法？"

她针锋相对—事实上她们从来都不是那种关系，只是她们必须得在外人面前表现的亲密，以隐藏自己的真实身份。

可能有那么几次—喝多了或者单纯的生理需求，她们做过几次，但这对她们的关系从来都无济于事。她们都懂得成人的法则，只从对方那享受身体的欢愉。

"珍毕竟是我看着长大的。"薇拉显得有些局促—她是个反社会者，承认自己的感情是件挺困难的事儿，但在这个当口没什么需要隐瞒的，"我尽力。"

夏娃对这句话无动于衷，她听过太多类似的承诺，但结局往往心灰意冷，否则她也不会收养珍—她觉得自己不再需要一个伴侣，只需要一个聪明如她一样的继承者而已。

"五万，"夏娃伸手比了个五，"还只是第一次化疗，或者你假装对我所做的一切都不知道。"

"不可能。"薇拉总是在这个时候有一种愚忠，这让夏娃头疼的要命，"我来想办法。"

"这个星期六是死线，"夏娃恶狠狠的说着，似乎这样能冲淡一些对自己无能的厌恶似的，"你能做到吗。"

薇拉迟疑了一下，夏娃刚要开口反击，但薇拉点了点头。

"能。"

她郑重其事的点了点头。

夏娃在搬到这个小镇之前还不叫做夏娃，而Root这个名字则在业内过于臭名昭著，和这个名字一起出现的常常是"棱镜计划"、"骇客"这种让人抵触的字眼。

加入证人保护计划从来都不是她的本意，她有能力自保—但她没有能力保护年纪尚小的珍，而且，即使知道了珍未来也许会和她走一样的路，但作为一个母亲的自私，她不想这么早就让珍卷入到这种危险中来。

在此之前，她觉得和ZF签订这种丧权辱国的条约也没什么关系，为了珍她可以委曲求全，但现在格局和形势都变了，她除了需要FBI对珍的保护以外，还需要更多的钱。

她没指望薇拉能真的帮上她什么—除了性爱，薇拉的一切都不合乎她心意，她是个太无聊的人，只有暴力和枪能戳到她的兴奋点，而善于用脑的黑客小姐对此向来敬谢不敏，在夏娃看来，薇拉大概就只是个好用的充气娃娃，而且这充气娃娃还得吃饭。

但第二天薇拉就消失了，也没打声招呼，夏娃心里隐约盼望着她能无功而返，要不然她就得欠她人情了，更何况，她觉得那个人能做出来的事情无非是去打黑拳，但这方式更令她头疼。

她在城里的医院陪珍待了一上午，原本旁边小男孩的母亲还打算和她交流下感情诉诉苦什么的，但似乎被这对母女关于霍奇猜想的日常对话惊呆了，她再三确认了这儿是癌症病房，而不是精神病院什么的。

珍的精神很好，这让夏娃开心了一点，她在病房里待到护士赶人了才出来。

走出医院她才觉得有点饥饿，但很快这就不算是个问题了，因为薇拉正在门口等着她，还提着热狗和咖啡。

她们没有互相寒暄，沉默的坐在长凳上吃完了凉透的晚餐，夏娃擦了擦嘴角才开口问今天战果如何。

她声音里有一点不易察觉的讽刺，但这种讽刺被薇拉手上那一沓钞票给噎了回去。

"三万块，"薇拉没有任何变化的神色，"剩下的我再想办法。"

夏娃谨慎的审视着这三万块和它的主人，但钞票就是钞票，薇拉还是薇拉，除了她今天反常的没穿背心而是换了一件长袖—什么都看不出来。

她犹豫了一下，当然不是为了那句诚恳的感谢，而是为了这钱的来源，但她犹豫之后决定对这件事绝口不提，她已经注意到薇拉手臂上鼓出来的一块，那是纱布包扎的形状。

"谢谢。"

那几乎是她们成为天涯沦落人之后第一个长时间的对视，夏娃发现薇拉的眼睛比她记忆中的样子要好看，但这不意味着任何东西。

夏娃在夜风中紧了紧自己的外套，跟上了薇拉的脚步。

那三万块钱被夏娃分成了两份，一份是不能动的看病钱，一份用来置办行头。

这些薇拉都不需要知道。

她在清晨离开小镇，在珍的病房外逗留了一会，而等她从卫生间出来已经是另外一个人，她给自己取名卡宁，身份是个观光客。

这儿离拉斯维加斯大概只有五六十公里，她开着那辆新买的汽车上了路，而七个小时之后，她带着将近四万元的现金满载而归。

今天唯一不顺利的是回到家的时候被薇拉逮个正着，但薇拉对新车和新形象都没有任何评论，她只是问钱凑够了吗，而这更让夏娃有种被抓包的羞耻感。

"嗯…差一点，"夏娃决定既然薇拉已经睁一只眼闭一只眼那么自己也要坦诚，"差六千块。"

但这仅仅是个开端，她们得到波士顿去，而在那，还有将近二十五万美元的开销，她们都知道这点，但没有人提起。

"我明天再去一趟，"薇拉的目光平静的从雨刷器上别着的赌场停车单上移开，"珍想吃肉桂派。"

"我知道了。"

她们一起走进房子，互相道了晚安，然后她向左，而她向右。

薇拉是凌晨时刻出发的，在和夏娃道了晚安之后她没有睡觉，她其实需要休息，但她觉得让夏娃靠脑子去赌钱这件事风险还是太大了。

她把警官证放进自己的口袋，这是最后保命的底线，之后，她巡视了一圈，确定自己没有什么忘带的，就从窗口翻了出去。

—这儿离拉斯维加斯只有五六十公里。

每次拉斯维加斯下过雨之后所有的大楼上都有几个蜘蛛人辛辛苦苦的吊在那擦玻璃，薇拉在他们之中并不特别令人注意。

她大概找了两三层就找到了一个中意的房间—旁边的房间和这儿都没有人，行李放了一地，似乎还点了两瓶昂贵的葡萄酒，简直完美的合乎心意。

薇拉把兜里的小装置放在窗框上，几乎立刻就发出了尖锐蜂鸣，但除了薇拉，谁也听不到—这里几乎与世隔绝，她离拉斯维加斯的车水马龙太远了。

很快的，玻璃板跟着一起震动起来，这个过程还得持续一会，薇拉悠闲的擦着旁边的窗户，她觉得这大概算是种弥补—虽然这位倒霉的客人不会这么觉得就是了。

玻璃和窗户之间的胶状物已经脱离了大半，玻璃板和窗框的震动发出高频的嘚嘚声，薇拉忍不住跟着这个节奏摇头晃脑起来，但这个时候，房门毫无预警的被打开。

与此同时，整块玻璃应声掉了下来。

房门口站着的人和薇拉几乎同时掏出了枪指向了对方，但他们僵持两秒之后都忍不住笑了出来。

夏娃把门关上打开了灯，"真尴尬，不是么。"

薇拉表示同意，她从空了的窗框中钻进来，"磁卡不错。"

"微频震机也不错。"夏娃不甘示弱，她们对视了一会，又忍不住别开了眼睛。

"我以为你去打黑拳，"夏娃已经蹲下来开始翻行李，"没想到当了贼。"

"我也以为你去赌博。"薇拉蹲在旁边检查另外一个箱子。

"重点是我本来就不是什么好人，"夏娃轻松的站在了有理的一边，"但你是警察。"

"我是FBI，不是LVPD，"对方一本正经的争执着，"我是来保护你和珍的安全，这才是我的任务。"

夏娃失笑看着薇拉，她觉得这个时候薇拉看起来没那么无趣了，起码在这段时间里，面对一个有趣的薇拉比面对一个无趣的充气娃娃要好一点。

她们发现彼此搜刮财务时都身手敏捷训练有素，夏娃捉住了这一点，薇拉解释说她曾干过缉毒警，而轮到夏娃的时候她悻悻的翻了个白眼。

"我藏过毒。"

夏娃低下头笑了笑，这个夜晚比她想象中还要美妙。那也许不是快乐，而是一个被绑住手脚的人突然被松绑而感觉到回血的舒畅感，她发现了她警察朋友的秘密，这原本就值得她这种好事之人吹一声口哨表示欢快。

她们在房间里找到了两万刀的现金，准备从原路返回，但薇拉决定从门走，而夏娃看起来更喜欢高空飞人的刺激。

她们为这个几乎要吵起来，但很快她们就意识到这不该发生，夏娃的耳机提示她房主已经走到了走廊上，她们大概还有二十秒的时间脱离这个房间。

夏娃几乎是被薇拉丢出窗外的，她毫无保护的呆在那个一平米不到的高空平台上，事实上她并不恐高，但此刻她觉得心在扑通扑通的狂跳。

薇拉动作利落的把玻璃板抵回窗框上，在这种情况下仍然快速而稳定的用针筒在边角处注射着强力胶水，她并不显得慌乱或者焦急，只是紧抿着唇，神情专注。

夏娃觉得即使薇拉现在全身的肌肉都处在僵硬的状态，这一刻的她也比过去的二十四个月里都要生动的多，这让夏娃不合时宜的生出一种兴奋感来，这种感觉混合着操劳过度的疲惫感和身在百米之上的紧张感居然催生出了某种情欲。

薇拉单手抓住了夏娃的手腕，另一只手摁下了滑轮装置的按钮，迅速的上升无可避免的产生了一种失重感，夏娃盯着薇拉—她离地面越来越远，而好像离薇拉越来越近了。

这是失重感的副作用，她想。

她们几乎是向上升起的一瞬间，客房的灯就亮了起来，薇拉似乎有些侥幸的舒了口气，但她低下头便对上夏娃一双亮晶晶的眼。

薇拉和夏娃相处的时间已经算长，但她仍觉得自己无法参透这女人，她似乎总在出人意料，时间长了她就对了解她保护的对象这件事失去了兴趣，但这一次她觉得自己能明白那种目光的意思。

引诱。挑衅。

这些属于野兽本能，但薇拉并不清楚这些东西出现的原因，而且她也不在乎。

但夏娃逼她在意—她做了个危险的动作，在上升的过程里站了起来，她用力过猛导致整个平台几乎要荡了起来，薇拉勉强的用手擦过墙壁才堪堪扶正了位置。

这一点点的摩擦几乎迅速的烧痛了薇拉的手，即使隔着手套薇拉也能感受到强烈的烧灼感，但她懒得怪罪夏娃的不懂事，甚至还能分心去问夏娃有没有撞到哪里。

薇拉的声音并不温柔，也没什么好气，但夏娃生生从里面听出了几分暖意来，她后退到平台的边上用手撑住了栏杆，"你看起来真酷。"

薇拉对夏娃反常的夸奖视作耳旁风，即使她听进去也不知道该怎么回应，夏娃耸了耸肩膀，一副惬意的姿态，高空的风把她的头发吹散，但薇拉看起来并不懂得欣赏。

那种原始的愚笨感让夏娃觉得薇拉更加充满了诱惑—在此之前她一向觉得这是累赘，但夏娃在这种方面总缺失点自觉，她认定了某种东西就会把前面的一切全都推翻。

平台快要到达楼顶，从这个高度几乎已经能看清拉斯维加斯的全貌，夏娃的却对光怪陆离的城市风光毫无兴趣，她面前是1+1=2的公式，简单的无可救药，却毫无破绽可言。

她在风里握住薇拉的手，薇拉不挣脱也不回握，夏娃褪下薇拉的手套，手掌上带着一点灿目的红。

"疼么？"

"还好。"薇拉依旧面无表情，"我们到了。"

她毫不留情的收回自己的手臂，攀着房顶直接跳了上去，夏娃几乎是有点尴尬的抬起了低下的头—她原本想亲亲她的手掌。

"上来吧。"

薇拉伸出手打算扶她一把—于是原本的亲吻就变成咬了。

薇拉吃痛，终于露出了她今晚唯一一个丰富的表情，这让夏娃感觉到好了一些，她抓住了她的手爬了上来。

她们一起坐在屋顶上，夏娃不想动，而难得的薇拉也停在那休息，没有去收拾残局。

她们现在是同谋了，夏娃捏着裤兜里的那一沓钞票，这让她觉得有点东西悄悄的膨胀了起来。

"美好的夜晚。"夏娃感叹着，将肩膀靠在薇拉的肩膀处，薇拉躲了一下，但只是因为她碰到了手臂上的伤口—昨天收绳子时挂伤的。

她没有躲开。

当然夏娃也不指望薇拉会附和她的话，薇拉脑子里没有那根文艺的弦，可这让她显得与众不同。

夏娃在无耻这项上，显然也修了高分。

"我们得走了，你明天还要早起给珍做派。"

薇拉说着站了起来，而这显然又触动了夏娃的心绪—这世上不会有人比薇拉更关心她们母女了，她早该意识到这一点的。

"Shaw。"

她叫她。

薇拉的表情有一瞬间的迷茫，她似乎不知道对方为什么突然叫出这个名字。

"…怎么？"

"明天一起去看宝贝，"夏娃也站起身来，"然后晚上再来这看看，怎么样？"

薇拉点了点头，似乎察觉到自己有些过于温和，于是飞快的转过身去收拾东西。

夏娃转身向下俯视着这座灯火辉煌的城市，所有的霓虹都在她眸子里流光溢彩，在某一个瞬间她看到了那条邪恶的蛇，她的大脑在那一刻飞速的运转起来。

那二十五万还是个不小的数目，她还有足够的时间去破解这个无懈可击的难题。

她本就是第一个吃下禁果的女人。

她本就是原罪的根。

拉斯维加斯的夜，还长的很。

THE-END


End file.
